


Máscara

by Lon_WengXu



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi / The untimated
Genre: Coger por información, M/M, Mamada, Wen Chao - Freeform, Wen ZhuLiu - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lon_WengXu/pseuds/Lon_WengXu
Summary: Una fiesta tranquilas, con hipocresía y lujos incluidos, llevando una máscara, Zhao ZhuLiu no espero quedarse embobado por el hijo del contrincante de su padre, tampoco follar.Prohibido copiar, esto es 100% mío y de nadie más, si quieren traducciones y demás, con mi permiso.
Relationships: Wēn Cháo / Wēn Zhúliú
Kudos: 1





	Máscara

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo one-shot. :3
> 
> Espero que les guste mucho.

Esta extraña fiesta era organizada por mi familia Zhao, con máscaras para cubrir nuestras mentiras y engaños, fingiendo personas que no somos, no sabía bien por qué hacer una fiesta de ese tipo, pero definitivamente fue la decisión más estúpida, ¿querían ganar votos para poder controlar el país?, basura total. No, definitivamente no, pero lo que si sabía es que me había quedado hipnotizado con aquella chica de vestido rojo y chaqueta de piel, tenía una cintura angosta y labios delicados, piernas de jade y largas, agradecía a mi mascara por ocultar mi rostro babeante.

-Chico, mirarme no hará que me llames la atención- salte de la sorpresa, hasta su voz me enloqueció.

-P-Perdón, si te incomode, dejaré de hacerlo- apenas hable, ella se rio.

-Me es gracioso que me mires con hambre de gula y luego pidas disculpa, pero gracias por tu caballerosidad- agradeció con tan bella sonrisa -por cierto...debería decirte que mi nombre es…Wen Chao- fue cuando empezó hablar con su voz normal.

-¡¡¿Es una broma?!!- le pregunte con sorpresa y la que parecía ella negó.

-Nop, mi hermano bastardo me hizo usar un estúpido vestido, no sé porque carajos lo hizo- le observe su rostro -solo me dijo, **_“ponte esto y sin quejas”,_** así termine con un vestido y sintiendo miradas depravadas sobre mis piernas- no sabía si reírme de su historia.

-Lo lamento, supongo que los otros no lo saben- asintió.

-¿Sabes que es lo bueno que te confundan con una mujer?, que te invitan cualquier cosa, comida por ejemplo- se rio de esos desgraciados -y cuando descubren que no era una mujer, si no un hombre, sus reacciones varían pero son las mejores…aunque la tuya fue algo aburrida.

-Admito que me sorprendió esta información, ¿cómo es que…?- susurro algo en mi oído.

-Soy algo especial, pero no te lo puedo probar ahora, al menos, no aquí- se me corto el aire por un momento, pero valla que quería entrar a su juego -¿qué dices?, ¿me quieres seguir?

-No podría negarme a la “señorita”- conteste ante su invitación.

Aun sabiendo que era hijo del enemigo mortal de mi padre, quise hacerlo, porque me daba curiosidad y en parte…algo me atraía, lo conozco, él es singular y extraño como XiChen y WangJi, pero era el único en este planeta que lo considero lindo en algún momento, al menos en apariencia y verlo con ese vestido, me calentó, no era que estuviera enamorado de él, pero si sentí atracción sexual. A la escapada, llegamos a mi habitación, donde entramos y se pusieron las cosas calientes, Wen Chao no dudo en quitarme la mascara y besarme con lujuria mientras de un salto pequeño, sus piernas rodearon mi cadera, no dude en sostenerlo de su trasero e ir directo a mi cama.

-Mira…¿recuerdas cuando te dije que era distinto?- preguntó al separarse de mi -tomare tu silencio en respuesta, bien, como veras, soy fácil de confundir con una chica, eso es porque soy de esos varones que se pueden embarazar.

-Entiendo…entonces, tiene que ser con condón- asintió.

-Si, tiene que ser con condón, además, aunque tu creas que es gratis, no es tan así- desde ese instante conecte todo.

-Darte un poco de información a cambio de sexo…algo ingenioso a decir verdad- era mi turno de quitarle la mascara -bien, acepto, ¿vale el motivo de la fiesta?- asintió con esa sonrisa picarona.

-Si, vale el motivo de la fiesta.

-Votos, el mayor de los votos es la “aristocracia”, para eso es la fiesta- asintió -pero con eso no van a poder ganar…Fung lo sabe.

-¿Lo llamas por su nombre?- asentí.

-Ambos son terribles padres, así que no me interesa dar información a cambio de sexo- Wen Chao cambió la posiciones.

-Interesante, muy interesante- dijo mientras se quitaba la parte superior del vestido rojo -cuéntame cuanto quieras, tú puedes hacer los movimientos y disfrutar, o como prefieras- deslice mi mano por su angosta cintura.

-Gracias…- desamarre el cabello de mi acompañante, poniendo mi rostro en posición de su pezón -¿no crees que son igual de malos tus padres al hacerte esto?- no dude en succionar aquella fruta.

-Mmm…si, son igual de malos, pero mi hermano no pudo hacer nada, padre de verdad quiere ganar las elecciones- salieron más suspiros de placer por sus labios carnosos.

-Entonces disfrutemos el momento que queda, algo me dice que no lo volveremos a repetir.

-Claro, acepto con gusto- tome de nuevo su pezón en mi boca para succionarlos mientras mi mano paseaba debajo de la falda del vestido.

Aprete esos muslos jugosos, dudaba que se negara, parecía muy gustoso, me quito la camisa, sus labios tocaron mi cuello con delicadeza, succiono y sonreí ante la picardía que irradiaba en ese momento, solté un suspiro mientras una des sus manos me masturbaba, su lengua jugaba deliberadamente feliz con un pezón, algo me dice que él es difícil de saciar, una vez no bastara con él. No me di cuenta cuando se metió mi pene en su boca, pero era bastante exquisito la manera en que me hacía la maldita felación, no dudaba que tenía experiencia en esto, succiono la cabeza de mi polla y luego movió la cabeza “tragando” mi polla en su boca.

-Aagh…eres…bueno…- susurre con un poco de placer.

-Me lo dice mucho- guiño y volvio a meter mi pene en su boca.

Sentía el calor, mientras sus manos jugaban con mis bolas, no pude resistir el ritmo lento que llevaba, lo tome de sus cabellos y empuje su cabeza más profundo. Sus manos pasaron a las mis muñecas donde apretó con algo de fuerza, solo sonreí, lo dejé respirar, tosió y respiro.

-P-Puedes avisar, ¿sabes?, no estaba ni preparado para esa bomba- dijo al sentarse en mi regazo.

-¿Y el condón?- de su bolso, saco uno.

-Aquí esta, no te preocupes que nunca me falto uno- tomé el condón y me lo puse, asegurándome que lo hice bien -bien, quita tu mano- puse mis manos en su trasero y lo abrí.

-Es bueno saber que tu puedes hacer esto- me sonrió y bajo sus caderas auto penetrándose.

Escuchar ese gemido alto, hizo que levantara y moviera mi cadera hacía arriba, sacando un gruñido de mi parte, Wen Chao empezó a saltar mientras tomaba el pezón y lo succionaba, sus saltos al inicio no eran frenéticos, pero con el tiempo aumentaron de ritmo y dios, se sentía tan bien su interior, sus gritos y demás, cada gemido, era un incentivo en mover y penetrar su delicioso culo, el Wen sabía mover sus caderas bastante bien a decir verdad.

-¡¡Oooh dios, si, ZhuLiu, más, necesito más!!- y yo le di más.

La fiesta y mi habitación infrasónica era buenos para este lujurioso ambiente y no se cuanto lo penetre por esa noche, pero si sé que fue el mejor sexo que podía pedir, digo, ¿cuántas veces tienes esta oportunidad?, hasta me dio un poco de pena no poder repetirse, ya para cuando desperté, se había ido, le di una información que se podría considerar valiosa y demás, pero luego no volvimos a tener otra noche así, nosotros dos seguimos con nuestras vidas de manera normal y así lo decidimos.

**Author's Note:**

> Al final, era solo sexo por información, no podían estar juntos de todas formas (pero yo amo el ZhuChao y los dejare juntos >:V, en los demás)  
> No va haber una segunda parte, esop.


End file.
